A Banana and a NOT Hollaback Girl
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy is intimidated by a mean girl from a rival team. Joe and Kevin step into...help. Kinda. Hints of Kevin/Macy.


Okay, so I was listening to Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" as I read the list of words for the third challenge. And I came up with this.

The line about "Got milk?" came from the Disney movie Model Behavior.

I don't own JONAS, but I wish I owned a Kevin Lucas clone. One who would give me warm hugs in this cold dorm room and try to keep me awake as I read 200 pages a night for classes.

Also, I have what will probably be a mutli-chapter Kacy fic coming up soon, so watch out for it!

And while I am totally honored that there are a billion and one people favoriting my stories, I would greatly appreciate reviews as well.

My word: Banana!

------------------------------------------

It appeared to be a normal autumn Tuesday as Kevin sat down at the lunch table with his brothers and Stella, but in a matter of minutes it would be anything but normal. Macy had appeared soon after Kevin sat down, wearing sunglasses and a hat. She sat next to him, back to the wall, and slouched in her chair, pulling the brim of her baseball cap low over her eyes.

"Macy?" Stella asked confusedly.

"Shhh! I'm not Macy right now! I'm…I'm…Kacy! I'm Kacy!"

"Why are you Kacy?" Kevin asked, just as confused as Stella. Joe looked confused too; Nick just rolled his eyes and continued writing in his notebook.

"Because we won a volleyball game against the St. Francis girls and Kelly Holder, the setter for the team wants my blood."

"Why are you scared of some chick?" Joe asked.

"She's five nine and scary strong. I saw her lift her coach once."

"So? Kevin's five nine too and you hurt him all the time."

The sunglasses and hat couldn't hide the faint flush that burned on Macy's cheeks. Kevin felt bad for her; it wasn't her fault that she got nervous around them.

"Yeah, but those are accidents. I could never really hurt someone."

Just then, a group of girls in gold and green uniforms burst in the cafeteria. Leading them was a tall redhead who looked very menacing. One glance at the girl and Kevin decided, _she's scary. Even more so than Stella is when Joe finds a new girl of the week. Or he rips his pants while power sliding. And, she wants to hurt Macy! No one's allowed to hurt Macy ever!_ He wasn't really sure where those last two thoughts came from, but he knew they were true. No one would ever be allowed to hurt Macy if he could help it.

Stella let out a gasp,

"That's the girl that told me I was a clothing-obsessed airheaded bimbo!"

"What?" asked Joe in surprise.

"Yeah, I'd recognize that frizzy red hair anywhere."

"Well, we can't have that frizz-head hurting our two best girls, can we boys?" Joe asked, standing up. He looked over at Kevin then glanced at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes,

"Normally I'd agree, but my Joe's-about-to-do-something-stupid senses are tingling. Plus, I have better things to do than defend two girls' honors when they are quite capable of defending themselves."

Joe looked back to Kevin as Nick grabbed his bag and left.

"I'm with you little bro!" Kevin said as he stood up.

"Great…Now, Macy, I need you to take off the glasses and hat, okay?"

"Why?" Macy asked, scared.

"Just do it. And stand up on the chair and yell 'Hey, Holder! Come and get me if you think you can take the heat!' 'kay?"

"Um…Okay. What's the plan after that?"

Joe picked up the banana Nick had left behind on the tray. He peeled it, took a bite and with a steely glint in his eye, whispered,

"Food fight."

Macy stood up and took her cap off. She shook her hair out and Kevin was distracted by the citrusy smell of her shampoo.

"Need a hand up?" Kevin asked, zombie-like.

"Sure, thanks."

A second later, Kevin's ears were ringing as Macy yelled out her taunt to Kelly. Kelly's eyes narrowed and she practically flew to their table.

"You little cheater!" Kelly screamed at Macy, "You think you're brave because you have two rockstars on your side? Let's see how brave you are after-"

But she never finished her sentence. Joe had smashed the banana in her hair and shouted loud for all the cafeteria to hear,

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

In the ensuing ruckus, Kevin was vaguely aware of a loud tribal yell from Van Dyke, Stella screaming at Joe about dry-clean only blazers…and how hard it was to get taco surprise out of her hair, and people either ducking for cover under the tables or scooping up their food to join the melee.

But he was very aware of the part where Macy ducked a flying corn cob and empty pudding cup and she fell off the chair she was still standing on. He didn't think, he just reacted. He caught her easily, setting her down quickly in case UFFO's (unidentified flying food objects) came sailing at him.

All of a sudden, Randolph came flying across their table, bumping into Macy, which caused her to bump into Kevin, which caused him to bump into the wall. Macy's face burned like the Jell-O cubes he had just seen flying towards Stella. Who was sitting under an umbrella with a proud little smirk on her face.

"Want to avoid the rest of this and go to the atrium?" Kevin asked her. He didn't know why, he just wanted to be near her a while longer.

"First things first, Kevin," Macy said quickly, as she turned away from him, opened Kevin's abandoned carton of milk and found Kelly Holder using her volleyball teammates as a shield.

"Hey, Holder? Got milk?" Macy taunted as she poured it over her head.

Macy turned back to Kevin and asked,

"Atrium?"

"Fine with me," Kevin said with a little smile on his face.


End file.
